If You Don't Wanna Love Me
by catandmouse10
Summary: In New Orleans, Clint Barton and Jemma Simmons clear up a slight misunderstanding. (Soulmate AU)


A/N: So here is my last story of 2014. I decided to jump on the Soulmate band wagon. Everyone seems to be writing them and I want to put out one of my own. It is going to be a Clemma/Biohawk fic. Mainly, because I don't have ideas for any other ships I like. Also there is not enough Clemma/Biohawk stories out there. I hope you guys like it and leave comments if you want. And I hope you guys have an amazing start to the new year. I will be drunk, so I won't remember it.

If You Don't Wanna Love Me

Jemma Simmons sat on a window sill transfixed by the activity on the streets below her. There were people heading out to dinner or the club for dancing. The moon was big and round that night in the sky over New Orleans. The fragrance of chilli pepper and the climbing roses that were growing on the building across the street filled the air.

She wanted to visit this place again when she could. But the next time it would be a pleasurable trip, this time it was business.

Her attention drifted away from what was going on in the streets below to the man who had just entered the room. The man happened to be Clint Barton, famed archer and Avenger. A cell phone was pressed to his ear as he repeatedly reassured Phil Coulson, her boss and his handler that they were both okay. He also informed the man on the other end that they would stay in the safe house for the night and go to the check point in the morning.

She had to silently reassure herself that she could do this. Jemma had er reasons for not wanting to stay alone in a safe house with Clint. They were Soulmates, but that wasn't the issue. When he had brought up the topic when they first met last year she had lied and said the name on the back of her neck was _Michael_. She remembered the sad look in his eyes and Jemma felt bad for lying to him. Honestly, she really had no idea why she lied. No, wait she knew, she was scared.

And now here she was alone with him in a safe house. He paced the room as he talked to Phil about the plan for tomorrow. The sleeves on the black t-shirt he was wearing covered the name tattooed on his upper arm and not just any name, it was her name. She sighed and turned her attention back to the New Orleans nightlife down below.

Clint finished his phone call with Coulson and hung up the phone. He set it down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. His eyes traveled over to where Jemma sat. She was staring down at the night life below and didn't seem to realize that he was off the phone, which was fine with him. He really didn't want to speak with her at the moment. Clint had noticed something Jemma had hidden from him that afternoon and he wasn't happy she lied to him.

The name on the back of her neck wasn't _Michael_, it was _Clinton_.

He had noticed it today during the mission when she moved her chestnut colored locks away from her neck. Maybe she thought he hadn't been in the room, but he had been and he saw the name as clear as day. And since they had been separated from the other and were alone in this safe house he figured he should confront her. And in that moment that is what he decided to do.

He stood up and walked over to where Jemma sat. He rested his hands on her shoulders and felt her stiffen under his touch. That wasn't an encouraging sign, but that didn't matter at the moment. He just wanted to know why she had lied to him.

Clint leaned down and pushed her hair away from her ear. Once he tucked it behind her ear he leaned down and whispered "Jemma, why did you lie to me?"

Jemma took in a deep breath, but didn't look back at him. She just stared straight out the window. "I was scared." She replied a few seconds later. At least she wasn't playing dumb with him.

"Why were you scared?" He asked her as he gently squeezed her shoulders. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she tilted her head to the side, clearly indicating that she liked what he was doing.

She pulled away from him, but only to turn around, so she could face him. Well, not really face him since she looked down at her hands, which were resting on her lap. He got down on his knees, so he could see her face as they talked. There were tears shining in her light brown eyes. "I was scared of losing you, Clint."

He was confused by the answer she had given him. He shook his head and looked up at her and offered her a smile. "Jemma, I don't get what you mean. I would have never left you for someone else," A humorless laugh escaped his lips. "I mean we're soulmates. Why would I leave my soulmate?"

"That's not what I meant Clint." She shook her head and she sounded so sad. And that's when it hit him. She was afraid of him losing his life while he was on a mission. He had a lot of close calls and she must of have known that.

He stood up and pulled her off the window sill. He held her up by her arms and stared down into her tear filled brown eyes. He looked away for a moment, not able to deal with the tears in her eyes. He didn't like that fact that she was upset because of something he had done.

Clint pulled her closer to him and felt her rest her head on his chest. She grabbed onto the fabric of his t-shirt and held onto to it tightly. He rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed before be began to speak again. "Jemma, I can't promise that I will live forever. But know this I will love you more than anybody has ever loved anybody else," He stopped for a moment when he heard a muffled escape from her mouth. He swallowed and continued speaking. "I will do everything in my power to return home to you after every mission just so I can see you smile."

"Really?" She said as she pulled away from him and looked up into his gray eyes. A huge smile spread across her face and it made Clint happy.

"Of course I mean it, Jemma." He replied without hesitation.

Jemma grabbed fistfuls of his t-shirt in both of her hands and pulled him down to her for a kiss. Clint wrapped his arms around her and was thankful they had gotten this little misunderstanding cleared up.


End file.
